Bound By Blood: The Renaissance
by Lyonene
Summary: The world of Immortals is shattered when the unthinkable starts happening. The dead Undead are rising. On top of that, Hunters have started moving in on the Immortals. In a world where the rules are constantly changing, one certainty is no longer certain.
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

PROLOGUE

Sedona had watched her for a long time. Ever since she was born actually. The poor girl had been through so much already and Sedona desperately wished she could do something to help.

"It's not my place to intervene." She whispered, looking away from her scrying pool. "Not my place…"

Sedona had spent five centuries walking the Earth, sometimes fading away to the Astral Plane for years at a time but she always returned to the plane of her birth. She never occupied her time with Mortals, they were like candles in the wind, sputtering until finally going out. Instead she chose to watch the Immortals, finding herself becoming entranced with them, watching how they individually coped with eternity.

And then the world of Immortals was shattered.

Sedona knew things were only going to get worse and felt her heart go out to the unfortunate souls who would suffer, praying they had the strength and heart to survive.

*****

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I'm serious! Stop kissing me!"

Sighing, he pulled back, staring down into her eyes. "Babe, I didn't feel anything."

She rolled her eyes, slipping out from underneath him to walk over to the window, staring up at the moon. "I don't know… it just felt like a shockwave or something, are you sure you didn't feel anything?"

"Woman… look at me, I'm feeling shockwaves all the time." He looked pointedly down at himself.

"True…" She allowed a slow smile to cross her face.

"Now where were we?"

Giggling she pounced on him.

*****

Isis watched as David tried showing her how to levitate, finally turning to walk away, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

David sighed, raking a hand through his hair and just watched her walk away. It had been almost ten years since Mark's betrayal and every year that had passed she'd only sank further into her shell.

He hadn't seen her smile once, hadn't heard her laugh, there wasn't light in her eyes either.

The only time she showed any emotion was when she fed, a slightly sympathetic expression on her face when she took her unfortunate victim.

David kept them on the move, keeping her under his wing, knowing if she was to wander by herself she would most likely annihilate herself in the sun. After caring for her for ten years, one might've thought he'd of been relieved to be rid of her. When it came right down to it though, David couldn't bear the thought.

He had spent the past decade leading her to the kill, selecting her victims for her before letting her loose to feed. He'd bathed and dressed her, brushed out her long black hair.

Sometimes he would braid it but mostly he left it down, loving the silky sheen of her tresses.

He'd changed her look as well, foregoing her country 'bumpkin' clothes for a more chic look: black and red silks, suede pants, suits, evening gowns. She was his very own life sized doll.

Sighing he started following her, knowing she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going.

Isis was lost in her own little world, remembering every moment since becoming a vampire. She was locked in her memories, every time breaking down a little more, the pain of Mark's betrayal still as strong as it was when it had actually happened.

She thought about Jeff a lot too, poor Jeff who should have never been one of them. Losing Matt and then the battle with Glenn and Shannon had only served to alienate him further from them, eventually driving him into despair.

Then there was Jaden and John. She missed John's smile and sense of humor though every time she thought of him she was reminded of the madness she had slipped into briefly. And

Jaden… her sister. Where were they now?

She stopped when David called out to her, waiting for him to catch up, letting him take her hand. Sighing softly, she slipped back into memories, unable to focus on the 'now' for more then seconds at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

David watched Isis, wishing she would do something besides stare out the window. "It's almost dawn." He said finally, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

Isis just stood up, not saying a word, no big surprise there.

Sighing he took her hand, leading her to the bedroom they shared. He ran a hand through his hair when she just stood by the bed, staring at the wall, her eyes blank. David shook his head, pulling out an extra large tee shirt and walking over to her. He wasn't surprised when she raised her arms and undressed her, his body going on auto-pilot, more than used to this after ten years.

Once she was in her pajamas David gently pushed her down onto the bed before stripping down and putting on a pair of black cotton pajama pants. He slipped under the blankets besides her, smiling when she turned and snuggled into his side. This was about the only thing she did on her own. He didn't know why she did it but he wasn't complaining.

*****

Mark grinned down at Isis, running the pad of his thumb over her lips, his green eyes twinkling when she teasingly bit down on him. "I love you darlin'."

"I love you too." Isis whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He slowly lowered his head to her neck, kissing her skin before sinking his fangs into her throat.

Isis moaned softly, threading her fingers in his hair. She frowned when he didn't stop drinking from her, now taking long draughts. "Mark, that's enough." She said softly, her eyebrows drawing together. "Mark!"

Mark ignored her, holding her against him tightly.

"Beloved!" She gasped. "Stop!"

He drained her to the point of death before pulling away, smirking cruelly down at her, his emerald green eyes now blood red. "Die." He hissed, a massive hand wrapping around her neck.

Isis feebly tried to pry his hand away but didn't have the strength, bloody tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mark…" She whispered, the hatred in his eyes hurting her more than anything else ever could.

*****

David woke up to Isis crying. He frowned, trying to wake up. "Isis?" He whispered, wiping away the blood tears she was shedding.

Isis opened her eyes, staring up at him, blinking which only caused more tears to fall.

"What is it sweetheart?" He cooed, stroking her side.

Then, just like that, her eyes went blank.

David sighed heavily, laying back down, wondering why he had even bothered to get his hopes up.

*****

"Isis, I know you can hear me." David said patiently, staring into her blank eyes. "Come on sweetheart, you have to feed."

It had been three days since she woke him up crying, and she hadn't fed once since then. All she did was lie in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Isis, snap out of it." He reached down to gently shake her. David groaned when he got no reaction. "You are NOT going to die on me." He said finally, moving off the bed. "I'll bring someone here if I have too." This was breaking one of his own personal rules, no feeding in the house, but he didn't care at the moment.

Isis didn't even blink.

*****

David returned with the victim, a man he had quickly located in the act of breaking and entering, plotting on killing a woman before robbing her. David wasted no time in knocking the man out and bringing him to Isis.

"Isis…" David bit gently into the man's throat, lowering the man down to her. He growled when she didn't move, reaching out to pry her mouth open.

Isis didn't move, the blood just pooled in her mouth, finally dribbling down her chin and the sides of her face.

"Damn it! Drink!" He growled.

After a very long moment she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Esha for pointing that out to me!

PART THREE

"Okay, now I know you felt that one!"

John stared at Jaden, his blue eyes wide. "What the hell is it?" He demanded softly, glancing around to see if the mortals had noticed, apparently they didn't because they went on about their normal affairs.

Jaden frowned, feeling nauseous. "I don't know… it almost felt like an earthquake but it wasn't…" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "Whatever it was, it's getting worse, that one was stronger then the last."

"Come on, let's go home." John took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

She allowed him to guide her down the crowded streets, mortal face after face flashing before her. Thought after thought invaded her mind, some she discarded some she made note of, always on the look out for a potential meal.

Then suddenly:

[My my… aren't you looking well, and who IS that scrumptious morsel with you?]

"Shannon!"

John looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Jaden started looking around, having never forgotten that voice. "Shannon! She's… she…" She trailed off, seeing the expression on John's face. "I'm NOT crazy."

"I'm not saying you are, but baby, Shannon is dead, you killed her yourself." John said patiently.

"I know… but I could've sworn…" Jaden shook her head. "Never mind."

"It's probably these shockwaves…" John assured her as they resumed walking. "They're putting you on edge."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"No." She smirked at the pout on his face.

*****

Sedona stared into her scrying pool, a frown marring her brow. She watched as a the portal opened momentarily, a single figure climbing out of it before the portal shut again. "And so it begins…" She murmured, waving her hand, the image fading.

Rubbing her temples, Sedona stepped away from the pool. "Not my place." She whispered, her new mantra. She sank down heavily into a chair, pulling scrolls towards her. She had memorized these tomes, knew every line by heart but that did not stop her from rereading them again and again. Always searching for some new clue.

Why couldn't this have happened in the days when superstition reigned? Now, with technology rapidly wiping away every mystery, Immortals had to be wary lest they be picked up and used in ghastly science experiments.

Technology and science had yet to give the masses the key to immortality.

Immortals so far had managed to keep below the radar, hiding themselves. Though it looked like that was about to change. Surely with what was coming, they was no way they'd be able to keep themselves a secret for much longer.

Not without a miracle anyway.

*****

"These things are starting to get on my nerves." John grumbled, clutching the countertop as another shockwave ripped through him.

Jaden was holding onto him for dear life, her face buried in his back. When it ended, she hesitantly looked up, expecting the kitchen to be in shambles. It wasn't. Nothing had been disturbed except for them.

It had been a month since the first one and they'd only steadily gotten worse, each one more violent then the last. The odd thing was it only seemed to affect them, mortals didn't even notice anything was wrong.

"John… we have to find out what's doing this." Jaden said finally, wrapping her arms around herself.

John started to reply but a loud, persistent knocking interrupted him. Frowning he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, wondering who the hell it could be. When he opened the door, his blue eyes nearly jumped out of his skull. "JADEN!"


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

Standing before John and Jaden was none other than Jeff Hardy.

Jaden crumpled when she seen him. She would have hit the floor if it weren't for John catching her.

John could only gape.

"Can I come in?" Jeff asked softly, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. "It's not exactly the best time to be loitering outside."

"You're dead man!" John finally blurted out. "Isis… she seen your ashes!"

"I was dead." Jeff agreed, his eyebrows drawing together. "Listen, just let me inside okay?" He glanced behind him nervously.

John finally stepped aside, allowing Jeff to pass. He shut and bolted the door before following, still carrying Jaden. He watched as Jeff examined the house, gently laying Jaden down on the couch. He sat besides her, on the edge, staring at the other man. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded. "How is this possible?"

Jeff sighed heavily, sinking down into a blue chair, his green eyes fastened on Jaden. "She hasn't changed at all, has she?" He murmured.

"Why would she?" John frowned, suddenly remembering the time Jeff had shoved Jaden through a store window. His entire body tensed, going from semi neutral to high alert in a second.

Jeff just shook his head, not saying a word as Jaden began to stir.

*****

David watched as Isis walked around the yard, running her hand listlessly over the stone wall that kept her in and everyone else out. He was sitting on an iron bench, just enjoying seeing her moving of her own volition, tonight was one of her good nights.

Isis finally came to a halt in front of him, just staring at him.

David studied her thoughtfully, thinking she looked out of place in the dark garden, especially with it being a new moon, no gentle rays beaming down on them. Though he could see her clear as day, the golden tunic he'd dressed her in almost dazzling his eyes. With her pale skin and long black hair, he could almost believe she was the Goddess she was named for.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" David asked finally, standing up to take her hand.

She just tilted her head back, eyes going opaque.

He stared down at her, gently stroking her face with the back of his hand. "I know you can hear me Isis," He said gently. "Come on sweetheart, just let your pain go…."

Nothing.

David hesitated a moment before leaning down, brushing his lips against hers. In the entire ten years he'd been caring for her, he had never taken advantage of her. He had wondered occasionally what might have happened between them if she'd been operating on her full mental capabilities but never allowed his thoughts to wander to far down that path.

Ten years was a long, long time to go without touching a woman intimately, even if one was

Immortal.

He groaned when he felt Isis' small hands running up his chest before wrapping around his neck, hardly daring to believe. "Isis?" He murmured against her lips, pulling back enough to look at her.

Her eyes were closed, a dreamy smile on her face. "Mmm…." She moaned, threading her fingers through his hair.

David rained kisses all over her face, his arms going about her slender waist, pulling her against him.

Isis pressed her forehead to his, sighing contentedly. "Oh Mark…."

*****

David stared down at his victim, his vision still tinged with red. He'd almost gone mad when Isis called him Mark, his heart and hopes shattering with that one word. David had wrenched her away, looking down into her now open eyes to find them completely blank.

"Damn!" David roared, kicking the corpse away from him, the sound of bones crunching and cracking as it hit a brick building not more then ten feet away not phasing him. He started for home anger still coursing through him. He'd left Isis locked in their bedroom, knowing she had the strength to escape, just not the will.

"I should've known better!" He thought, berating himself. "She was in another one of her damn dreams!" David hung his head, ignoring the rain that started beating on him. "I should've known better…"


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

Jaden, John and Jeff were sitting around the kitchen table in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence. Partly due to Jeff being alive somehow, partly due to Jeff being Jaden's ex-lover.

"So… you just woke up?" Jaden asked, finally breaking the tension.

Jeff nodded, raking a hand through his blonde hair. "I remember talking to Isis then going out into the sun, that's it until I suddenly found myself laying on a stretch of pavement, bare assed mind you." He smiled awkwardly. "I got up, found myself some clothes and… fed. Has it really been ten years?"

"Probably a little more then that."

"So where's Isis and Mark?"

John and Jaden exchanged looks, both shifting in their seats uncomfortably.

"What?" Jeff looked back and forth between them. "What happened? Are they okay?"

John sighed before launching into what had happened a decade earlier, feeling a strange sort of pity for Jeff when the other man's face went through several emotions before finally settling into sorrow.

"So… where's Isis now?" Jeff asked quietly after the tale was done.

"We don' know." Jaden confessed, moving away from the table to stare out the window, feeling her heart contract painfully, wondering where her sister was, if she was still even alive. "David took her and that's the left we seen or heard from either of them."

Jeff buried his face in his hands, hardly believing Mark would do that to her, they'd seemed so in love. "Poor Isis…" He whispered.

*****

"Isis… this has gone on long enough, snap out of it!" David said firmly. He bent down to peer into Isis' vacant orbs. "Isis, I mean it, it's been ten years, let it go!"

Unsurprisingly, there was no reaction from her.

[Maybe you should try fucking her senseless.]

David whirled around, fangs bared. "Who said that?" He demanded angrily, his eyes searching the room.

[You won't find me Davey, I'm not here…]

"Who ARE you?"

[Just an old friend of Isis'… let my queen know I'm coming for her.]

David shivered at the deep, dark chuckle that resonated throughout his head.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jaden looked up from the victim she was draining when she heard a woman's laugh, a laugh that sounded awfully familiar. Her eyes narrowed at the flash of blood red hair that disappeared around the alley corner. "Shannon?" She whispered.

Cautiously Jaden dropped the corpse and followed, knowing that if Jeff was back there was no reason why Shannon couldn't be too. She turned the corner and froze. There was nothing there. She actually sighed in relief, not sure if she'd be able to face the woman that had caused her so much grief, the woman she had killed.

"Miss me baby? I SURE did miss you!"

Jaden spun around, mouth dropping open when she found Shannon inches from her, looking like she'd never died.

Shannon was studying her dangerously sharp, blood red fingernails nonchalantly. "Surprised? I was too… But then," She shrugged. "Who am I to bitch?" She lashed out, raking her nails across Jaden's face.

Jaden stumbled back, a hand going to feel the already closed wounds, pulling her fingers back to find blood on them.

"Mmm." Shannon purred, licking the blood from her nails. "I'd forgotten what a sweet little cherry you are Jaden." She pounced, leaping high into the air before knocking Jaden down onto the sidewalk, dropping down to straddle her waist. "You know, I always did like you better when you were in a submissive pose… You look DEAD sexy this way."


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX

David didn't leave Isis alone for the next few weeks, almost afraid of what would happen to her. Finally he convinced himself that the voice he had heard was nothing more then stress finally catching up with him.

"I'm going hunting. Do you want to come with me?" He asked, glancing over at her.

Isis just stared forward, not moving.

David sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Fine… when you're hungry, you let me know." Frustrated he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Isis blinked, slowly lowering her head. Somewhere inside she knew she was causing David a load of grief but she wasn't able to pull herself out of her sorrow. She froze when an all to familiar scent invaded her nostrils. Isis slowly pulled herself up off the couch, her eyes narrowing.

"I was wondering if he'd ever leave you alone."

She turned around, shock registering on her face. "You're… you're dead." Isis whispered, her voice hoarse from not being used.

Glenn looked amused, folding his arms across his broad chest. "You're more dead then I ever was. Look at you!" He sneered, taking a step towards her. "You had it all Isis: power, eternal youth… And now, you're nothing but a damn vegetable. Tell me, why the hell are you even still alive?"

"David." She answered honestly.

"David… oh, you mean that simpering moron who takes care of you huh?" Glenn rolled his eyes. "You've got him fooled don't you? He thinks you're nothing more then a little lost soul, a deaf and dumb shell. What do you think your Davey would say if he could see you right now?"

"He'd probably be shocked."

"You think?"

Isis backed up when Glenn started advancing on her, suddenly remembering her last encounter with him, stumbling over her own two feet, unaccustomed to this after ten years of lethargy.

"Calm down my queen, I'm not going to hurt you." Glenn murmured, capturing her in his arms. "I just want to pick up where we left off…"

"No!" Isis screamed when he bent down to kiss her throat, pressing her hands against his chest, trying to shove him away.

Glenn chuckled darkly, forcing her down onto the floor.

*****

One minute Jaden was trying to shove Shannon away from her, the next Shannon had just vanished. Shakily, Jaden got up from the sidewalk, looking around cautiously. She could still smell Shannon's stench on her, feel Shannon's weight still.

"Who else is coming back? Jaden whispered, taking to the air. "Isis… where are you?"

*****

Glenn smirked, this was almost TOO easy. Isis had gone limp underneath him, letting him have his way with her. "I've waited a long time for this Isis." He growled, his hands easily tearing away the silk dress she wore. "Nice… the only smart thing moron has done, dressed you like a woman."

Isis heard him, she felt everything, she was trying desperately to retreat to the back of her mind but couldn't.

"After we're done baby," Glenn purred in her ear, his hands parting her thighs. "I'm going to rip your new boy toy's throat out…"

That did it.


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN

Glenn's eyes flew open when he felt himself go flying, grunting in pain when he collided with a bookshelf, heavy books toppling down on him.

Isis was quite mobile and awake, staring at him angrily, her black eyes shooting fire. When he had threatened David something inside of her snapped. Her long dormant strength suddenly came rushing to the surface only much stronger, more intense then before, a decade only building it. "I hope you enjoyed this Glenn… 'cause I'm 'bout to send ya straight back to hell." She said coldly.

Glenn got to his feet, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. "Bring it on then Isis. I'll finish what I started that night!" He growled.

Before anything else could happen, the door swung open. They both turned to find David standing in the doorway, his brown eyes wide. He stared at Isis for a moment, taking in her nudity and the way she held herself before slowly moving his gaze onto Glenn, his hands clenching into fists.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that this was the man who's voice David had heard inside his head. He was instantly at Isis' side, knowing she must have lashed out because of the destroyed wall behind Glenn. "Are you all right?" He asked in a low tone, his eyes never leaving the other man.

Isis just nodded, baring her fangs. "Excuse me a second would ya? I got some unfinished business to tend too."

Glenn shook his head, a smirk on his cruel lips. "Maybe some other time my queen," He bowed mockingly. "For now…" He blew her a kiss before diving out a window, glass shattering loudly.

"Damn!" Isis cursed, flying over to look out, not surprised to find him already gone. She didn't mind the glass cutting into her bare feet, or the chilly wind that blew into the living room.

"Who was that?" David demanded, walking over to pull her away, dropping down onto the couch to pick the glass out of her feet before the wounds healed.

Isis watched him amusedly, knowing he was used to this caretaker role and allowed him to do it. She studied his face intently, reaching out to gently run the back of her hand across his cheek. "Thank you David."

David's eyes met hers, looking shocked. He had expected her to immediately go back to being a lifeless doll. The fire blazing in her black orbs told him she was back, in full control of everything and he suddenly felt stupid, picking the glass out of her feet. "Sorry," He grunted. "Habit."

"I know." Isis sighed softly, wincing when he had to actually dig into her tender flesh to pull out one final shard of glass. "I'm sorry about these past ten years David, I was selfish…"

David waved her words away, gently setting her down besides him, pulling the throw off the back of the couch and draping it around her. "So… who was he?"

"Glenn." She murmured, leaning back and raking a hand through her tousled black locks. "It was Glenn… but how…"

*****

John wasn't entirely comfortable having Jeff around. First off, it was creepy having someone who had actually died, physically destroyed himself, near him obviously alive and kicking. Two, Jeff and Jaden had a history together, even if it did end badly.

Jeff was more then aware of John's mixed feelings towards him and didn't begrudge him for it one bit. He actually felt bad for what he had done to Jaden but knew right now wasn't the time for regrets, there was something bigger then them happening.

Speaking of Jaden…

John and Jeff both looked up from their respective places when Jaden actually flew in through an open window, looking like she'd seen a ghost, another one that is.

"What happened baby?" John demanded, rushing over to pull her trembling form into his arms, frowning at how bad she was shaking.

"Shannon! Shannon's back!" Jaden whispered frantically, burying her face in his chest. "I told you she was! She attacked me and then just vanished…"

"What's going on?" Jeff sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Why are we suddenly coming back? There's got to be an explanation for all this."

"The world is ending?" John suggested.

"You're not funny." Jaden scolded, her voice sounding muffled.

"I'm not trying to be funny, I was being serious."

She shivered again because his tone WAS serious and that was unusual for John.


	8. Chapter 8

PART EIGHT

Jeff groaned when there was a knock on the door. He listened for Jaden or John but heard nothing, guessing they were still asleep. Sighing he sat up from the couch, laying aside the book he had been reading to get up and answer it.

A blur of gold and black flew in, almost tackling him.

"ISIS!" Jeff cried out, wrapping his arms around her, letting her momentum carry them to the floor. He didn't let go of her, laughing as she rained a torrent of kisses all over his face. He finally pushed her away, holding her at arm's length. "I thought you…"

"We're both here and very much alive." She assured him, standing up, pulling him with her. She grinned when he twirled her around, whistling at her clothes. "Do ya like them?"

"I'm wondering where the overalls are." He admitted, taking in her gold silk top and black pants. "This looks great though."

Isis nodded, running a hand through her black hair. "Where's…" She didn't get to finish because the next thing she knew she was being tackled.

"Isis! You're here! You're really here!" Jaden shrieked, alternating between hugging her friend and kissing her forehead. "I can't believe it!"

John laughed softly. "Let her up Jaden, you're squashing her." His blue eyes narrowed when someone else stepped into the living room.

Isis smiled, stepping back to take David's hand. "Ya'all remember David now don't you?" She asked softly.

Jaden and John both nodded.

David's brown eyes were taking them in before landing on Jeff. He glanced down at Isis before stepping forward, extending his hand. "Batista, David Batista."

Jeff stared at him skeptically, looking over at Isis before reluctantly taking the bigger man's hand. "Jeff Hardy."

Isis took David's hand again, smiling knowingly and explained: "You'll have to be patient with Jeff, he doesn't trust you."

Jeff shook his head, giving her a look. "You shouldn't be nosing around in here." He tapped his head before returning his attention back to David. "Every man she's been with or that has claimed to love her has tried to kill her, what makes you so damn different?"

"For one little man, I've been caring for her for the past decade. If I wanted to hurt her, I've had plenty of time to do it." David drawled slowly, peering over his tinted sunglasses at Jeff, his brown eyes shimmering almost amusedly. "Why would I care for a vegetable if I wanted to kill her?"

"Jeff, he's not out to hurt me." Isis reassured him gently, walking over to take his face in her hands, pressing her forehead against his.

John wrapped his arms around Jaden, bending down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "You do realize we are one seriously messed up family right?"

"Do you always have to be such an ass?" She giggled, shaking her head.

*****

"We need a bigger house." John commented the next night, running a hand through his hair, yawning.

Jaden was sitting at her vanity, running a brush through her hair. She smiled at him through the mirror. Jeff and David were sleeping in the two extra rooms in the basement while Isis was holed up in the den on a cot. "We need a mansion." She agreed, smirking at him. "This way when our friends show up every decade, they can have their pick from all the dusty rooms."

"You're funny." He grumbled, moving to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mmm… what I am is hungry." Jaden tilted her head back to kiss his chin. "I need to go eat."

"Well if you'll wait, I'll go with you."

Jaden looked guiltly. "Actually… I was thinking about maybe going with Isis, you know, catching up and stuff."

Understanding showed in his blue eyes. "Gotcha. I'll just hold down the fort and make sure David and Jeff don't kill each other."

"That'd be a good idea."


	9. Chapter 9

PART NINE

Isis listened patiently as Jaden filled her in on the past ten years. Listened patiently as Jaden recounted skirmish with stray werewolves, rogue vampires and finally Shannon.

"I don't know what's going on Isis," Jaden said at the end of her tale, glancing at her sister. "How can they be back?"

Isis was staring straight ahead, a thoughtful expression on her pale face. They had just fed and were now walking the street, recovering lost time. "I don't know J," She began slowly. "Shan first, then Jeff and now Glenn.."

"Wait, Glenn's back? You didn't mention that!"

"I'm mentionin' it now darlin'." Isis said patiently. "If it weren't for his ass, I'd prob'ly still be walkin' 'round like a damn turnip."

"What the Hell is going on?"

"Off-hand, I'd say the end of the world."

Jaden groaned. WHY was everyone saying that?

**********

John was playing moderator. Sort of. He was sitting on the couch while David was in one chair, Jeff the other.

David looked amused while Jeff was clearly suspicious.

"Look," John began awkwardly. "I'm sure we can all, uh, get along."

"Do you love her?" Jeff asked David bluntly.

David blinked. "What?"

"Do. You. Love. Her."

John smacked his face. "Jeff, I don't think-"

"I want to know." Jeff said firmly.

"I thought you were Jaden's… ex-lover." David said quietly, the tone in his voice advising Jeff to shut up.

"Emphasis on ex." Jeff said flatly. "We were doomed from the off, now stop pussy footing the question."

"Jeff, I really don't think that's any of our business." John said firmly.

"Look man, every time Isis gets close to a guy, he tends to betray her."

"Like you betrayed Jaden." David said in a mere whisper.

Jeff visibly stiffened.

"I know," David continued, still in a low voice. "I know how you treated her. But you didn't mean to, did you Jeff? You were confused, grieving for your brother… you couldn't stand her anymore because she loved you… you didn't want to be loved, you didn't want anything holding you back from your inevitable destruction."

*****

Jaden was uneasy. She wasn't used to this silence. The Isis she knew seldom kept her thoughts private. This was a tad bit unnerving.

Isis smiled, well aware of her friend's thoughts, not even trying to read them though they rolled off Jaden in great waves. Finally, she linked her arm through Jaden's and smiled, leaning into her. "I'm just not used to talkin' so much anymore, darlin'." She said softly.

"It's… weird now, Isis. I mean, it was weird before, the whole vampire thing but I've gotten used to that. I've even gotten used to the werewolves. But… dead, physically dead, vampires coming back? What the hell? That's a new one, even for us immortals."

"We'll figure it out, now that we're all back together again."

"I hope so."

*****

"How was your hunt?"

Isis glanced up from the clothes she had been folding, looking over her shoulder at David. "It was good." She returned to her task, placing the stack on the desk, preparing to sleep. "What happened?"

David's face was blank, revealing nothing. "Pardon?"

"Jeff… he's… upset." Isis murmured, a faraway look in her eyes, finally focusing on him. "You were cruel to him, David."

"He'll get over it."

"You could've just answered his question, that would've saved fightin'."

"Nobody's fighting."

"Yet."

David sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "You're right, I know. I'm just… not used to people challenging me when it comes to you."

She smiled slightly. "I know, yer used to me bein' all pliant 'n doll-like."

"Isis, I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm teasin'."

He relaxed, smiling somewhat and moved to take her into his arms, staring down into her eyes. "Isis, you do know… there's a very real chance that… Mark will be coming back as well."

Isis stiffened in his arms.

*****

He made a damn good looking vampire, if he did say so himself. Of course, he hadn't wanted to be a vampire. But now… well, it was done with. He eyed his maker suspiciously, wondering why she was staring at him like that.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Look, Shannon, what is going on?'

Shannon blinked, tapping a blood red finger nail against his cheek. "My dear, dear, Ken. I'm lonely."

Ken frowned slightly. He didn't know whether to trust her or not. He had met her on the street, accepted her invitation for drinks and well… look how THAT had ended up.

Shannon's smile just widened.


	10. Chapter 10

PART TEN

Two Months Later…

"Any word from John yet?" Jaden asked softly when Isis and Jeff walked into the house.

They exchanged looks, Jeff rubbing the back of his neck while Isis looked like she was ready to cry.

That was all the answer Jaden needed.

"Darlin', I'm sure he's alright." Isis said softly, walking over to take Jaden's hand in hers.

"No, he's not, Isis. If he was, you'd know, you'd be able to reach him through his mind." Jaden replied coldly, not about to be lied too, even if it was for her peace of mind. "John's either unconscious or dead."

Jeff looked back and forth between the women before deciding now would be a good time to go elsewhere, somewhere out of the line of fire.

Isis ran a hand through her black hair, chewing on her lower lip. "J, he's probably dead." She said finally, her voice a low monotone. "It's been three weeks now. He left on a regular errand and never came back. Chances are a werewolf got to him, or one of them did."

Jaden didn't know what to say to that. She'd inwardly figured as much but to hear the words spoken aloud. It gave the whole thing a finality. Swallowing hard, she flew out the open window.

*****

Jeff looked up from his place at the table, building a castle of cards when David walked in. "Where have you been?" He asked conversationally.

David grunted.

Jeff turned in his seat to watch the big man walk out of the room, cocking an eyebrow, wondering what the hell that was all about.

*****

Ken watched as Shannon embraced the larger man, well, vampire. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. Obviously, these two had a past.

Shannon smiled, brushing her eyes with her knuckles. "Glenn, this is my fledging, Ken."

Glenn surveyed the child- in his mind, Ken was definitely a babe- thoughtfully. "Better choice than your last one." He grunted.

Ken shifted uncomfortably, never having heard about another one.

Shannon frowned. "Don't you dare harm him! He's mine!"

Now Ken was REALLY uncomfortable.

*****

Isis sighed heavily, running both her pale hands through her hair. "Damn… this ain't good." She murmured, nodding when Jeff stood besides her.

Jeff looked down at the pile of ashes she was studying. "Um… did we barbecue?" He asked slowly, knowing this wasn't the time to joke but unable to help himself.

"No…"

"What- please, Isis, tell me this ain't what I think it is." Jeff watched as she stooped down, shifting her fingers through the ash. "Isis?"

Isis couldn't answer, all she could was shake her head. In denial that this was what her heart already knew. She couldn't stop running the cold ashes through her fingers, knowing that once they had been a body, a body that could laugh, ran, cry, love.

Never again.

*****

Jaden looked up from her place on the couch when Jeff walked in. She frowned, seeing he was carrying Isis and got to her feet, hearing David getting to his as well. "What is it?"

Isis numbly held out a small, brown leather pouch.

Now trembling, Jaden took it. Apprehension coursed through her as she rolled it around in her hand, not wanting to know what was inside but having a strange feeling she already knew.

David's keen brown eyes were taking in Jeff and Isis, noticing the streaks of dried blood running down both their cheeks. "What happened?" He asked softly.

Jeff just shook his head, sinking down into a plush chair, cradling Isis against him, his eyes locked on Jaden.

Jaden took a deep breath before opening the pouch and pouring it's contents into the palm of her hand.

David moved quick enough to catch her when she fainted.

*****

Sedona stirred in her chair, frowning when she heard an odd noise. She stood up, her white robes pooling about her feet as she quickly made her way over to a large crystal in the center of the spacious room. She ran her hands over it a few times, eyes searching the shard.

So… the youngest of them all had fallen.

Sedona shook her head, pushing away from the crystal. She started to turn her back only to catch sight of something she hadn't anticipated.

"A Hunter…" She murmured.

*****

Ken sighed, wondering what the Hell he was doing, acting like a servant. He groaned, dropping Shannon's trunk at the foot of the bed. In the past year she along with her creepy friend, Glenn, had dragged his unwilling ass all over the United States.

A year, a fucking year! They roamed from city to city, town to town. He couldn't for the life of him figure out WHAT they were doing in this current shit-hole. This place was tiny. Honestly, if he would've blinked, he'd of missed it.

Sighing, he wondered if he should unpack but decided against it. Ten to one, they'd be on the move again soon.

*****

Shannon frowned, watching as Glenn ran his hand along the stair banister. "What is it about this place?" She demanded, looking around the burnt exterior of the house they were in. She'd been surprised when Glenn insisted they come here. The outside was scorched though the damage hadn't been as bad as it appeared.

Now they were inside what she guessed had been a living room, a parlor, whatever the hell they were called. She tapped her foot impatiently, not understanding why they were here. "Glenn?"

Glenn snapped out of whatever was holding his attention and looked at her. "What?"

"What are we doing-" She gestured around. "here?"

He smiled mirthlessly, walking over to what had once been a fireplace, now nothing more than charred wood and marble. He inhaled softly, placing his hand on the mantle and caressed the distorted edging. "This, my dear, is where Isis and I were made."

Shannon blinked, folding her arms over her chest. "You brought me to this hellhole just so you could reminisce about your fucking girlfriend?" She demanded, sounding more than a tad annoyed.

"You sound jealous."

"Should I be?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I mean, come on Glenn, from day one, it's been nothing but your little obsession with that raven haired bitch, mind filling me in?"

"It's none of your concern, Shannon." Glenn said quietly, an underline of danger in his tone.

She ignored it. "Look, the ONLY reason I'm with you now is because you're the best way for me to get my hands on that little whore Jaden, the ONLY reason. All I want is to end her miserable existence the way she TRIED to end mine, that's it."

"Is it now?"

"Yes."

Glenn turned to face her, his blue eyes crinkling in amusement. "How interesting…"

Shannon groaned when he gave her a beckoning look, her feet carrying her across the floor to him of their own volition. "I hate you." She whispered passionately.

"Mmm-hmmm…"

*****

"Someone mind tellin' me what the hell is goin' on?" Isis demanded, stepping between Jeff and David, glancing at Jaden for the answer.

Jaden rolled her eyes, motioning to them. "The usual."

The usual meant David had given Jeff an order and Jeff had told David where to shove his orders.

"Ya'all need to knock if off." Isis said flatly. "This fightin' shit ain't cuttin' it."

[You need to tell your boy here to start watching his ass.] David said in her mind.

Isis fixed a pointed look at him.

Jeff frowned. [He talking behind my back?]

"WILL YOU BOTH STAY THE HELL OUTTA MAH HEAD?"

Jaden watched as Isis stormed into the bedroom they were sharing, wincing when the door slammed behind her. "You two need to quit it." She scolded, planting her fists on her hips.

David just shot Jeff a disgusted look before following Isis.

Jeff sighed, running a hand over his face. "I don't know Jaden…. We've been running for the past year and it's wearing on both mine and Davey's nerves."

"You are wearing on each other's nerves."

"That too."


	11. Chapter 11

PART ELEVEN

Jenica sighed, rubbing her arms before glancing over at Emily, a scowl marring her face. Her silver-blue eyes narrowed as she took in the title of the current book Emily was reading. "Why in the Hell are you reading that? You already KNOW how to do it!"

Emily looked up slowly, her sapphire blue eyes widening behind her gold framed glasses. "I know, it's merely for educational purposes."

"Educa- ARE YOU NUTS?"

"No need to shout, Jenica." Emily said softly, her British accent coming through crisply. "I'm not deaf, what's the matter, love?"

"I don't think we should be sitting in here on our asses when there's work." Jenica said gruffly, dropping down on a wooden chair, picking at the frayed edging of her cut off jean shorts.

Setting aside the book, Emily sighed, rubbing her temples. "We've done all we can for the moment, we lost the trail."

"Again."

"Again. Though with some patience I'm sure we'll pick it up again."

*****

"Who's Isis?" Ken asked curiously, watching as Shannon brushed her hair.

Shannon cocked an eyebrow, looking at him through the mirror.

Ken blushed somewhat, though he was unable to take his eyes off of her. Off of the mirror. Imagine his surprise when she had instantly discarded some of the Vampire myths.

"Isis… is, one of…" Shannon frowned, trying to explain it. "She was made… no… she BECAME… a vampire. Glenn was made, along with another, who's dead now."

"And Isis will lead us to Jaden?"

"Wherever Isis is, you can bet Jaden will be. They act like they're… sisters or something." Shannon's upper lip curled in disdain. "Lovers, best friends, that sort of… thing."

Ken turned away from her, a thoughtful look on his face. From what he had gathered, Shannon hated Jaden with a passion stemming from their initial meeting, something to do with insults. Then factor in Jaden had tried to kill Shannon, bad blood there.

He wasn't sure about the Isis bit though. He got the impression Shannon was jealous of Glenn's infatuation with the woman but at the same time, he could tell Shannon feared Glenn and hated him as well.

This was all giving him a migraine.

******

"Where too next?" Isis asked, turning around to stare at David.

He shook his head, sighing heavily. "I don't know… I don't know what to do anymore, Isis."

Isis blinked, wondering where that had come from. David was the take charge one of the group and this was the first time she had seen him with his defenses down so to speak.

"Isis, face it, wherever or whatever you say, Jaden and Jeff are going to do. They look to you for the answers. They only listen to me because you do."

"You give orders without reason," Isis said gently. "They're used to bein' let in on what's goin' on, David."

"I'm not used to letting anyone in on anything."

"I know this."

David held her even stare for a few minutes longer before looking away, feeling confused. He didn't know what to think about anything anymore. They'd been on the move for a year now. Jaden had somewhat recovered from John's death though she had taken to wearing all black.

Black Widow. It was a nickname Jeff had come up for her, teasingly, but it stuck.

It seemed to be the truth.

Though Isis could say the same.

David had to wonder if he was next on the death list. It seemed whenever a man became involved with them, he died. He brushed that thought aside, he was centuries older than the both of them, more powerful, more experienced, they couldn't kill him even if they wanted too.

As far as he knew.

He had a pretty good idea of the extent of Jaden's power. She was strong, no doubt about it, could fly. She could go days without feeding.

Isis, he had no clue honestly. She had long been dormant so her powers were unknown to him. He knew for a fact she kept them reigned in, though he wasn't sure why. He also knew she could delve into other's mind, now there was a creepy thought.

He looked suspiciously at her, watching as she read a paper, wondering if she was reading his thoughts right now.

Isis looked at him and arched a quizzical eyebrow.

He smiled at her.

Isis chuckled and returned to her paper.

David walked out of the room, nodding as Jaden passed him in the hallway, halting when he seen Jeff busy painting a mural on the ceiling, watching for a minute as the scene unfolded monstrously fast. He didn't understand Jeff either. From what he'd been told, Jeff had committed suicide, a depressed young vampire unwilling to live anymore.

Now he was back and he never seemed down. Not counting the John episode. Jeff didn't seem romantically interested in Jaden anymore, just regarded her with regret and an understanding that came of being intimate with someone.

They reminded him of siblings.

Jeff was a royal pain in David's immortal backside however. Jeff didn't trust him and had never bothered to hide it. David was also curious about Jeff's feelings towards Isis.

Isis. All roads led back to her, didn't they? At first he had thought there was something between them but she treated him like she did Jeff, as a brother. The only one she let her guard down with was Jaden and even then, Isis always seemed to be looking off into the distance.

Groaning, David ran a hand down his face. "I'm five centuries too old for this." He muttered.

*****

Even though Jaden was dying for something to do, she had a feeling whatever, whoever they were going to see was about to wrack their world more then it already was.

"What's going on, Isis?" Jaden demanded bluntly.

Isis looked up, folding her paper closed and smiled grimly. "We're goin' huntin'."

"For what?" Jaden had a sneaking suspicion she knew.

"Well… I've been listenin' in to some interesting' thoughts and two states over, there is a young vampire who's VERY, VERY curious 'bout us."

Jaden smiled slightly. "How come I get the feeling this is a girl's only trip?"

"Got our leather suits?"

"Been waiting a decade for you to come around."

Isis stood up, her black eyes twinkling. "Let's not waste time then."


	12. Chapter 12

PART TWELVE

Jeff yawned, stretching on his bed and rolled over to look at David as he walked in. "What's got your boxers in a twist?"

David rolled his eyes. He started to say something but froze, every muscle in his body tensing, nostrils flaring.

"What? What's wrong?" Jeff demanded, sitting up.

"The girls are gone."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

[Calm down the both of you.] Isis said, in both their minds. [Jaden and I are goin' out for a spell, ya'all be good 'til we get back, hear me?]

[Loud and clear.] David thought sarcastically.

[That's what I thought, darlin'.]

*****

"So uh, how much longer we going to be here?" Ken asked.

Glenn looked up from the wall he was examining. He barely recalled it, but he was fairly certain when he had been attacked by Damia, Mark and Isis had come in through a wall. Maybe it was just a hallucination of a dying man, maybe not. He glanced at Shannon.

Shannon rolled her eyes, smiling patiently at Ken. "Until Glenn is satisfied he's learned all he needs to know about…"

"Isis." Ken supplied helpfully, trying not to look amused at the flicker of annoyance in her eyes.

"Yeah, her." Shannon cracked her neck, flexing her fingers, her blood red nail polish glinting in the firelight. "I'm aching to go do something Glenn, do you think…"

"Send the kid for food." Glenn said quickly.

Ken cocked an eyebrow, wondering when he had become a delivery boy.

*****

Jaden recovered from the seriously long flight while as soon as her feet touched ground, Isis walked over the hillcrest to stare down at a cemetery. "You know-" Jaden began, straightening up. "You weigh a ton after three hours."

Isis didn't even reply.

Frowning, Jaden walked over to see what had captivated her friend so much. "What's this?"

"My family's cemetery."

Jaden blinked.

Isis inhaled deeply, tears stinging her vision. Memories washed over her as she took in the view. The graveyard had grown over with weeds, weeds that were destroying the already decrepit tombs. Her eyes fastened on the mausoleum, the place she and Mark had hidden the night they'd killed Gabriel and Damia.

Mark… how long had it been since she thought of him? Close to a year now. Being back here though… she could remember sitting on her grandmother's lap, listening to her telling stories, never suspecting this kindly old woman was a vampire with a murderous streak a mile wide. Gabriel, her 'guardian' always watching from afar, always wondering about him.

Now she knew.

And now they were both dead.

Jaden recoiled, fairly certain Isis had no clue she was mentally broadcasting these images, catching glimpses of her friend as a mortal. "Isis, you're…"

"Sorry." Isis said curtly, all mental communication suddenly cut off.

"So, this is where… you lived?"

"No. Beyond that there wood is- was- a manor house, it's gone now."

"What happened?"

"Town folk burnt it. They came one night for us, they knew what we were…"

Jaden rubbed the back of her neck, not knowing what else to say, fairly certain she had heard this story. After a decade plus it was sometimes hard to remember. "Why are we here again?"

Isis turned around to smile at her friend. "To meet someone."

"Do you know-"

"No."

"Then?"

Isis tapped her head.

"That is cheating, you know that right?"

"And flying isn't?"

*****

Ken sighed, pushing his way through the woods. He had to admit, it was more than creepy out here. It was overgrown from a lack of care, thorny brambles reaching out to shred his clothing, inflicting wounds on him that healed as rapidly as they appeared.

He groaned in relief when he emerged from the woods, halting when he realized he was standing at the beginning of a graveyard. "My job SUCKS!"

One tombstone in particular caught his eye. It was newer then the rest though the beginning of decay was already setting in. He crouched down in front of it, tracing the name ISIS along the cold marble. He guessed the town people had done it or something because as far as he knew, Isis was still alive and kicking, in a manner of speaking.

He dropped down and leaned back against the grave, his mind wandering. Already these people were becoming something of legends. They were fairly new in the vampire world, just thirteen years into their immortal lives and yet he got the impression they weren't your run of the mill, average vampires.

Mark. Jeff. John. Isis. Jaden. These names all swirled about in his mind. Names he was beginning to associate with annoyance. Mainly because that's all he heard about. He was a year old damn it! He didn't want to be the waiting boy forever.

And there was another one, one older than all of them but Glenn hadn't divulged his name. Ken wondered about that. Sounded like this older vampire had whooped Glenn's ass. That thought made him smile.

"I must say, Shannon's taste has definitely improved over the years."

Ken's head snapped up in time to find a heeled boot pressed to his throat. His eyes widened, following the leather clad leg, up past a torso and onto a face. His breath caught in his throat, taking in her glowing white skin, flaming black and silver eyes and her hair… her black hair seemed to have a life of it's own, though somewhere it registered that it was just his new eyesight telling him that. "Isis…" He managed to whisper.

Her ruby red lips curled into an almost warm smile. "Yes."

"You're real…"

"Of course I am. You, are trespassin', this is my land."

"I…" Ken looked beyond her, his eyes landing on her silent companion. She was just as beautiful as Isis was only there was more human in her then in this Vampiric Goddess. He met her eyes, almost becoming lost.

"Isis, are you going to kill him?" The companion asked, her voice also a contrast to Isis'. Isis had a low, husky voice with a country inflection while this woman's tone was melodic, just as hypnotizing but contained a great deal of emotion. Like every word she said had a passionate emotion behind it.

Isis, he quickly noticed, didn't show all that emotion in anything.

"No… I'm not goin' to kill him." Isis said softly, stepping away from him. "Well… Ken," Her black eyes crinkled in amusement when his widened. "You're an awful long way from the manor."

He had a feeling she already knew what he was doing out here, who was in the house, but also got the feeling she was expecting him to tell her anyway. "I'm supposed to bring back something to eat."

Isis exchanged looks with Jaden before nodding curtly, disappearing into the shadows.

Jaden stared down at Shannon's new pet, hating to do but giving the woman props. "Do you like her?" She asked softly.

"Shannon?"

Jaden just nodded.

Ken mulled it over. "I don't know… she's my Maker, that's all there is to it."

"You're beholden to her."

Ken almost blushed.

*****

Isis studied the mausoleum, remembering how she and Mark had once hidden in here, desperate to avoid Gabriel's clutches. She also remembered what they had found when they finally emerged. She traced her fingers over the spring that had once unlocked a secret passage, shaking her head.

If she didn't get out of her, she was going to drown in her memories.

*****

Chris Irvine and Chris Benoit. It was a private joke with their women that they were the two Chrissies. They hated that. Chris Irvine went plainly by Chris, while Chris Benoit opted to use his last name. The first person to call them Chrissie… was the last.

Besides Jenica and Emily of course.

"Man… take a look at this." Chris said, crouching down in front of the charred remains of a house, wondering why it hadn't been cleared away.

"According to those people over there, it burned down ten years ago." Benoit said slowly, reading off the notepad he had written on. He blinked, pushing his shades down onto his nose to block out the sun's rays. "It was owned by a Mark Calaway."

"Why's that name so familiar?"

"He was a wrestler."

Chris nodded. He liked wrestling well enough but… there were more important things out there, like what he was doing now.

Benoit had once watched wrestling, to see what the fuss was about, he'd stuck with his job. More action.

"Anything else?"

"He lived here with two women and another guy."

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Benoit sighed. "We need to have Emily do what she does best."

Chris smiled at the mention of his fiancee. "Yeah, put the little bookworm onto a computer."

"Sounds about right."

"And Jenica can start searching through the public records down at the county clerk's office."

"I already got her started on it." Benoit said, trying not to falter under the knowing look he was receiving.

"Right. Knowing Jen, she's the one who put YOU to work."

"Shut up and get a sample of this stuff."


	13. Chapter 13

PART THIRTEEN

Ken watched in awe as Isis plowed her fist through the mausoleum's concrete and marble walls. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Tearin' it down."

"Why?"

Jaden placed a cautioning hand on his forearm, shaking her head. She wasn't exactly sure how Isis would take to this young fledging playing twenty-one questions with her.

"'Cause there's a lil passage in here that leads to the house. I'm not fixin' for Glenn and Shannon to find it and use it." Isis said, not looking away from her work, ignoring the dust that swirled around her.

Ken just watched, wondering how her fists could withstand that though he had to remind himself that she was older than he was. He didn't know how this vampire shit worked, it didn't come with a handbook.

"I said the same thing when I was made." Isis chuckled, shooting him a side-long glance.

"How-"

[How what?]

Ken blinked, staring at her, fairly certain he had just heard her voice in his head.

[You did.]

"How are you doing that?"

Jaden started giggling, catching on to what was happening.

Isis smiled patiently, rubbing her hands off on her leather pants as she finished, turning around to stare at Ken. [It's a gift of mine. They develop over time, you might end up with one.]

[Can… Jaden do it too?] He asked curiously, hoping she was catching this thought.

"Jaden. Show him."

Jaden instantly took to the air, hovering over Ken's head, laughing softly at the look of astonishment on his face. "We evolve."

"I noticed."

"Time to go." Isis announced.

*****

Jenica sighed, going through the old deeds, wondering how in the blue hell was she supposed to find this stuff among all this junk. She glanced over at Emily who had commandeered the county clerk's office's computer. "Anything?"

"Some, but it's not easy." Emily said, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose. "They don't leave that much of a trail."

"Well what do you have?"

"New York, a little over ten years ago. A mansion belonging to a woman who went by the name Amaranta. She lived with some guards, minimal house staff and her personal body-guard. A… Batista? What kind of ruddy name is that?" Emily shook her head, squinting at the monitor again. "She threw a ball, the mansion was burnt down later that night, actually love, early morning. Amaranta was declared dead as well as Batista, the staff…"

"Anything else?" Jenica asked, memorizing these facts for later.

"An account given by a little girl."

"Well?"

"The little girl's name is Sadi and she was a runaway. Well- emphasis on was a little girl, she had to be a teenager or adult by now."

"Em, get to the point."

Emily smiled sweetly. "Sorry. Anyway, she was picked up and taken to a mansion -Amaranta's- where she was stuffed down in a dungeon." Emily frowned slightly. "She was locked in there with two… vampires."

Jenica was listening intently now, her hands holding a file she'd totally forgotten about.

"A woman and a man." Emily continued on, oblivious to Jenica. "She got out due to a woman with 'long black hair and pretty eyes', this woman forced the others to move for her."

"Isis?"

"I think so."

Jenica groaned, pulling out her wallet and started flicking through the pictures she had found in old records. Pictures of the vampires they were currently tracking, taken when they were mortal. "Isis has short black hair. Chin length." She said after a moment, studying the picture.

"Well… maybe it grew out."

"Vampires are DEAD."

"No… not technically. I thought we already established that?"

"That's your theory. They're unDEAD. The only good vampire is a STAKED vampire."

When Jenica got on this track, Emily knew the only thing she could do was sit it out in silence.

*****

"Shouldn't Ken be back by now?" Glenn demanded, rounding on Shannon.

If Shannon was surprised by Glenn's sudden outburst, especially after just having a vigorous romp, she didn't show it. "He's new and in a new place, I would imagine he's scouting."

"For half the night?" Glenn scoffed. "It sounds like your baby has run away."

She sat up on the bed, clasping the sheet to her chest. "He wouldn't dare!"

Glenn was quiet, his hands clasped behind his bare back as he stared out the window. He opened it, letting in the cool air and inhaled deeply, frowning slightly. "Wouldn't he?"

*****

[Why did you collapse that tunnel? What was the point?] Jaden asked as they walked towards town.

Isis spared a quick glance at her friend. [I don't want them escaping'. You really think I'm goin' to let them live long?]

[No, but what makes you so sure they'll stay there?]

[We have something they want.]

[Which is?]

[Us.]

Jaden was glad Ken couldn't hear them, he might panick.


	14. Chapter 14

PART FOURTEEN

Sedona frowned, staring into the crystal. This wasn't good at all. She watched as earth shifted, ashes swirling in the breeze before assembling themselves into an outline of a human form. When all was said and done, a person stood there.

"Oh merciful Heavens," Sedona breathed. "What next?"

*****

Chris Benoit frowned as he listened to his wife, finally holding up his hands. "Whoa, hold on there Jenica, we've already been there before. What's the point in a return trip?"

Jenica scowled, staring at him for a second before looking at Emily for help.

Emily just shrugged, snuggling with Chris Irvine comfortably.

"I think we need to do a follow-up, they might've gone back there." She said finally, folding her arms over her chest defiantly.

Benoit and Chris shared pained looks. Even if they argued, they would still wind up going. When Jenica set her mind to something, there was simply no changing it.

*****

For once, David and Jeff were agreed on something. They were both standing side by side, glaring at Isis and Jaden, with their arms crossed over their chests, anger glinting in their eyes.

Jaden smiled slightly, feeling the Fledging beside her tensing for a fight. She glanced at Isis who merely looked amused, deciding to just watch everything unfold.

"His name is Ken and if either of you two try makin' a meal of him, you'll be dealin' with me." Isis said firmly.

"Isis, he's SHANNON'S." Jeff apparently couldn't keep the tinge of disgust out of his voice as he studied the blonde man before him. "He's probably tainted with her sickness."

"Excuse me?" Ken snarled, taking a step forward. "I'm nothing like that crazy bitch or the guy she hangs out with, we clear?"

David took a deep breath, closing his eyes and counting backwards from ten in his head before speaking. "Isis, forget the child, what's going on? You found them?"

"Found them, blocked their escape, and have every intention of killin' 'em." She said with a grin.

"When?"

"Soon."

*****

It was like waking up after having a very violent nightmare. Everything was disoriented at first, fuzzy then coming into plain sight. One of those nightmares where even after you wake up, nothing makes any sense at first.

Memories flew by, each one being assimilated and put in it's appropriate place. Memories that brought shame and regret. Memories that brought back feelings, feelings not felt in years.

One of those feelings was vengeance.

*****

Jeff knew Isis had every intention of leaving them and going to deal with Glenn and Shannon on her own. He also knew if he tried going with her, she would most likely injure him. He was going anyway, that went without say.

"No, you're not." Isis spoke up from across the room, not looking up from lacing her boots.

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "You can't take them both on by yourself. We don't even know if they can die again."

"If it walks, it can die." She said confidently.

Jeff kneeled down in front of her. "What makes you think they don't know you're coming?"

"I don't."

"I'm going with you."

Before she could protest, Jaden let out a scream. "ISIS!"

*****

They'd struck gold this time. Armed with crossbows and iron stakes, they'd ventured into the house and hit pay dirt.

Jenica had been right. They had returned, after a year they'd come back to this place. Well, from the looks of it just Jaden though she had brought friends. They knew for a fact John was dead, Emily had done the honors on that one.

Emily had her contacts in, game face on. She took aim at a blonde vampire she'd never seen before, arching an eyebrow. "Move and you're dead." She said coldly.

Chris was covering a behemoth he knew was the rumored to be dead Batista, along with Benoit. They both knew from Emily's accounts that he was the oldest vampire in this group. One mistake on either of their parts and they'd wind up with their throats ripped out.

Jenica held a stake to Jaden's chest, keeping the vampiress pinned to the wall. She could see the hatred smoldering in Jaden's eyes and knew it was echoed in her own. "You weren't easy to track," She said conversationally. "Anyone else in the house?"

Jaden had shouted for Isis the minute Ken had asked about these people sneaking around the house but she shook her head no anyway.

"Oh well."

Ken clenched his eyes closed as the woman before him prepared to fire.

Two blurs streaked around the room. One was black the other a purple color.

"What the-" Benoit exclaimed, his eyes circling the room.

Emily yelped as she was jerked back, her head tilted at a peculiar angle.

Isis surveyed the Hunters with disdain. "You're trespassin'." She said gravely.

"You are by just being here!" Jenica spat back angrily, her fingers tightening around the stake. "You have no right in walking around like you're alive!"

"Technically-"

"Shut up, Emily!"

A sardonic grin crossed Isis' pale face, her black eyes slowly moving to Jaden then back to Jenica. "We ARE alive you sad little fool. We hunger, thirst, love, bleed, live and die the same as you. The only difference's between us is we'll live longer."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Now let her go or I'm staking your girlfriend."

[By the time you do, I'll have killed Emily, Irvine and your husband. Then you. After that, I'm goin' to hunt down every person who's ever even seen you and kill them too.]

Jaden could see Jenica was obviously distracted. She pushed the Hunter away and flew upward, lashing out with a foot and getting the woman in the head.

While the two men looked down at their fallen companion, David shot forward and grabbed them about their shirt collars, shaking them until they dropped their weapons.

Isis let Emily go, stepping away, obviously unconcerned.

Emily spun around, taking in her attacker with wide eyes. Part of her was frightened but the scholar was more interested in gathering details. She was mentally memorizing every detail of this creature. From the cut of her clothes to the timbre of her voice.

Jenica wasn't so enraptured. Instead she was already preparing to shoot.

A purple haired man appeared, taking the crossbow from her with a tsking noise. "No dice lady."

"Leave before our goodwill dies." Batista said in his deep voice, setting down the men none too gently.

*****

That scent… it was so familiar. It was frankincense and lilac, lavender and vanilla… it was comforting and seductive. It brought back so many memories. Each one crashing like a wave, shaping and molding thoughts, knocking down barriers and recalling old lives.

So close, not much longer now…


	15. Chapter 15

PART FIFTEEN

Emily would be lying if she said she wasn't both terrified and yet utterly enthralled all rolled into one. This had to be the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her. Including the time Chris had kidnapped her before they even knew each other's names. That was a different story though.

She looked around at the five vampires, wishing she had pen and paper so she could write down their descriptions.

Jenica knew Emily well enough to more than recognize that face. She wanted nothing more than to cocock her friend right now. This wasn't the time to be having an educational moment, damn it!

Jaden glanced out the window at the lightening horizon. These monkeys would have picked near dawn to make their raid. She had to give them credit for that. Maybe a broken limb or two as well…

[Time to go.] Isis' voice reverberated in their heads, chuckling at Ken's all to visible relief.

Ken couldn't help it, he was new and he didn't want to fry.

*****

"As usual Shannon, you managed to pick the wrong candidate for immortality." Glenn said scathingly, watching as she paced around frantically. "Like Adam, this one has no more of an idea in that dim witted head. Tell me, do you actually observe any of your choices before making them?"

"Do you?" She shot back angrily, halting to glare at him, hands on her hips.

"I've only sired you and that comes back to haunt me every day."

*****

Isis shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a more peaceful sleeping arrangement. She was nestled in between Jeff and David, Jaden was between Jeff and Ken. They were crammed in -of all things- a mausoleum. Not the comfiest of beds.

She figured it must've been sundown or else she wouldn't have woken from her generally deep sleep. Carefully disentangling herself, Isis crept towards the mausoleum door. She marveled at how easy it was to open the heavy, marble door and recalled how when she was mortal it took either another person or something for leverage to get the family crypt open.

It had been a risky decision, coming here to sleep but one she'd made anyways. Glenn and Shannon had to sleep as well so there was some comfort in that. Of course being in the town's cemetery instead of her family's also helped.

She hesitated when the wind blew a familiar scent to her. A rich, earthy scent, musk and sandalwood. Just inhaling it was making her heady as well as sapping the strength from her knees.

"Isis…"

It was nothing more then a whisper, a faint whisper that mortals would have never heard though she did.

"I'm dreamin' again." She murmured, wrapping her arms around her upper body, hugging herself tightly. The wind took her hair and whipped it about, picking up as if trying to break her down.

*****

Jaden sighed contentedly, snuggling into the warm body that was pressed against hers. She nestled her head against a solid chest, trying to stay asleep but that wasn't happening. It didn't mean she couldn't stay like this for a bit longer though.

"As comfortable as this is, Jaden… mind getting off me?" David's amused voice rumbled in her ear.

Jaden shot upright, recalling a time when… she shook her head, pushing that all aside. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It happens."

Jeff yawned, looking down to realize that somehow during the night he had moved from his original position besides Jaden and Isis to… Ken.

"I don't dig guys." Ken murmured sleepily, pushing Jeff away.

Jeff bared his fangs in a sensual smirk. "I do." He purred, tickling his nimble fingers up Ken's thigh.

Ken was up and out of the mausoleum in seconds.

"You are a prick." Jaden snickered. It was mean but funny.

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

PART SIXTEEN

"Isis, is everything alright?" David asked, spotting the vampiress standing at the edge of the cemetery, her arms wrapped around herself.

She nodded, her head lowered, almost hunched into herself. A second later she straightened, turning around to face the group behind her. How things had changed. From just her, Mark and Glenn to this. Faces swam before her black eyes, past foes, family, friends…

John… Jeff's brother Matt, all of them gone… and so many more in between.

Immortality was a lonely journey with so much heartache.

"Let's end this." She said finally.

***

"I really, really don't want to be back here." Ken said from his spot beside Jaden, following Isis and David through the underground tunnel that led from her family crypt to the house. "Shannon is scary enough but the guy who made her, he's just plain crazy."

"I already know this. Here, I'll tell you a story, it'll make the time go by faster." Jaden said, launching into the time she and Isis had been chased by the whacked out duo.

Jeff listened, this was a familiar story. He recalled the fear he had felt when the high speed car chase had been aired over the television. He shook his head, bringing up the rear, memories never failed to amaze him.

***

"We have company coming." Glenn announced, his eyes shifting to the wall he had searched for so long and so often.

Shannon's nose wrinkled, taking in an altogether to familiar scent. Several of them actually. She could smell Isis, Jaden, Jeff and Ken. There was also a new one, one older then her, older then Glenn. "Who's the other?" She demanded, flicking her blood red hair over her shoulder.

"That, my pet, would be Isis' new lover."

***

David wasn't surprised when he seen Glenn and Shannon waiting for them, he had smelled them and knew for a fact, the pair had scented them as well. He helped Isis through the narrow doorway, the other three filing in quietly.

"Let's dance." Jaden said, lunging for Shannon at the same time Shannon lunged for her.

Ken yelped when the pair came barreling his way, not sure who was getting the upper hand. They were biting and clawing, trying to rip each other's throats out with their fangs. It didn't take a brain surgeon to realize there was some serious bad blood here.

Isis was merely staring at Glenn, her head cocked to the side.

"My Queen." He bowed his head in deference to her, though his tone was mocking.

Her lips curled into the barest hint of a smile.

"And you…" Glenn turned to Jeff, his first foundling. "Have you come to kill me, my prodigal child?"

"I ain't your child." Jeff snarled, baring his fangs.

"Your blood is my blood."

"Not for long."

David held out a hand, stopping the younger vampire from charging. "Wait, let her do whatever it is she's doing." He said softly, watching as Isis approached her old comrade.

"The madness overtook you, you were never meant to be one of us." She murmured, reaching out with pale hands to cup his face.

"Your own family sired me, Isis." He reminded her bitterly.

"I'll finish what they should have never started Glenn, make your peace."

Glenn snorted, amusement shining in his cold blue eyes. He pulled her off her feet, brutally kissing her. "You killed me once, Isis, and yet here I am! I'll keep coming and coming, you can't stop me!"

"Like hell."

David actually slapped his face. "Haven't you morons learned yet?" He demanded, facing the four mortals who had snuck in.

Jenica smiled grimly, standing beside Emily. Chris and Benoit had snuck in behind Jeff and Ken, holding the pair at a standstill with their silver crossbows.

Glenn looked irritated, setting Isis down. "Who the fuck are you?" He demanded, staring down at the two women.

"We're Hunters, moron." Jenica spat.

"This one is Glenn." Emily said, looking him over eagerly. "Wow…"

He arched an eyebrow, clearly having a 'what the fuck' moment. "Oh lord… a dyke and a nerd." He spun around, taking in the rival mortal males. "You must be their bitches."

Chris and Benoit remained blank faced, though inside they were fuming. They weren't BITCHES, damn it.

"Wow… we hit pay dirt this time, a whole nest of them." Jenica said softly, her face contorted with disgust and hatred.

"Mind me asking what the fuck your problem is?" Jaden demanded, her and Shannon having stopped trying to kill each other in the face of this new problem. "What the hell have we done to you lady?"

"The fact that you're walking around is enough."

Isis sighed, rolling her eyes heaven ward. "Jenica's problem-" She began, ignoring the annoyed look on the Hunter's face. "Is that her parents were killed by Vampires and she's determined to wipe us all out, ain't that right, darlin'?"

"Call me darlin' one more time bitch and I'm going to kill you SLOWLY."

"Jen…" Emily whispered.

"Not now Em."

Emily sighed, running a hand over her face exasperatedly. Apparently she was the only mortal who'd… "Oh shit…"

Everyone besides the three Hunters were now staring at the doorway, all eyes narrowed.

Except Isis.

Ken blinked, looking around. On Glenn and Shannon he seen cruel amusement. The English woman wore a look of morbid fascination. The three remaining vampires all looked ready to kill, inhumanely.

The newcomer's intense green eyes were for Isis only, his hair windswept as he towered in the doorway.

"Mark." Isis whispered.

Then all hell broke loose.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Glenn took the moment to lunge forward, wrapping Isis in a bear hug and squeezed for all he was worth. For all it did, Isis didn't need air to live.

In an instant, Jaden was back to fighting Shannon, more concerned with her Immortal enemy then her Human ones.

That left Jeff, Ken and David to deal with the band of Hunters.

Ken whirled around, bringing both his fists up to eye level and bashing in the side of Benoit's face.

"Don't kill 'em!" Jeff hollered, quickly disarming Chris. "Isis will have your hide if ya kill them!"

Well that was a nice warning…

David was busy with the females, hands out in a peaceful gesture. "Now ladies." He said, his already smooth and seductive voice dropping a notch. "This really isn't necessary."

"Like hell." Jenica snarled, not about to be sucked in by this dark eyed devil. "EM!"

Emily was staring at him raptly, crossbow at her feet and a notepad and pen in hand. Ever the scholar.

"You really should learn from her." David said gravely, rapping his knuckles against her forehead. He watched as Jenica crumpled before him.

Emily dropped the book, staring down at her friend. "Bloody hell!" She yelped, fumbling with the belt around her waist for a knife.

"Don't be stupid."

When panic overrode her common sense, Emily joined Jenica on the floor.

Jaden spared a glance at the Fledging, wincing when she seen he was currently staked to the wall via his forearms, with iron no less. That kid had a lot to learn. She let out a roar of rage when Shannon slashed her cheek. "HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT?"

"Until it becomes permanent!" Shannon snarled, sticking the bloodied tips of her fingers in her mouth. "Mmm."

Disgust, which seemed to be normal when around this she-devil, was clearly etched on Jaden's face. She had enough of this fair fighting shit and leapt into the air, flying to the ceiling and hovering by the remnants of a crystal chandelier.

Shannon's eyes widened, her face forming an 'oh shit' expression.

Smirking, Jaden gnashed her own razor sharp fingernails across the delicate chain that was holding the chandelier to the ceiling. Sparks flew and the sound made all Immortals wince.

The chandelier also came crashing down.

"Outta the way, kid!" Jeff yelped, tackling Ken, both men rolling to safety.

Glenn snarled, clutching a hand to his chest, protecting the heart Isis had tried to rip out, for a second time. His eyes lit up when he seen confusion flash across her face followed by the chandelier landing on her.

Blood sprayed everywhere.


	18. Chapter 18

PART EIGHTEEN

"ISIS!" Jaden screamed, landing on her feet, hands clutching her face.

David could only stand there, his mouth open, eyes wide with shock.

Before any of them could react, Mark was inside the room, hurling pieces of the chandelier aside, his motions nothing more then a blur.

Jeff recovered second, joining the other man, frantically digging out his sister.

Glenn exchanged looks with Shannon. His face was coated in blood, blue eyes showing his own confusion now. Isis wasn't dead… she couldn't be. He wanted her dead… but… not like this.

Shannon was smirking.

***

Emily groaned, blinking and sat up, rubbing her forehead gingerly. It took a second for her eyes to adjust and then she couldn't even believe what she was seeing. She heard Jenica stirring beside her and flung out a hand, forcing the other woman to hold still.

Across the room Benoit and Chris were watching with solemn faces.

This was almost… Human…

***

Mark and Jeff had uncovered Isis. Mark cradled her in his arms, his head pressed against hers, her blood staining the dust covered clothes he wore. He was whispering in her hair, blood tears spilling down his pale face, staining his mustache and goatee.

Nobody even paid attention when Shannon and Glenn vacated, Shannon making sure to haul Ken's traitorous ass out of there as well.

David stood there, his eyes on the pair, unsure what to do. His heart had figuratively speaking stopped beating, staring at the woman he had cared for over the past decade. All she had been through and this was how she died?

This wasn't right.

***

"Are they crying?" Chris whispered, seeing Benoit nod out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't understand it. Most of the Vampires he'd seen were like… well, like the tall one called Glenn and the red headed vixen. Cold, cruel creatures who didn't possess the ability to feel.

Benoit glanced at his wife, trying to read her face. Jen had a very deep hatred of Vampires, so if this didn't phase her, he wouldn't be surprised in the least.

***

Mark could only hold her. He couldn't smell any life on Isis, sense anything, not a spark. He whispered too her, apologizing for everything. He wanted so badly to tell her of the spell Amaranta had put him under, that everything he had said and done hadn't been him. He wanted to apologize for breaking her heart.

Now she would never know.

He knew as soon as they recovered, the others would kill him, again. He didn't care though. He didn't know how it came to pass that he'd been resurrected and he didn't care. The only thought he'd had upon finding himself alive again was to find Isis and tell her everything in his mind and heart.

Now she was dead and he didn't want to live without her.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Jeff was the first one to recover. He looked around, taking note of the Hunters, his eyes locking on Emily. "You, come here." He ordered.

"Like hell-" Jenica's words ended there because Jaden clamped a hand on her mouth.

"If you don't want to die, shut up." Jaden cautioned, not in the mood for this woman's anger. She'd just killed her own best friend!

Chris got up, his eyes alarmed. "Don't hurt her!"

"I ain't going to hurt her boy, now sit the hell down!"

Emily shakily got to her feet, waving away the hand that David offered. Cautiously she approached Jeff, her eyes wide.

"You try talking him into putting her down." Jeff gestured to Mark.

"What? Why me?"

"Because he ain't going to listen to any of us. You're the only mortal who isn't hostile, I can smell it on you. You're just curious."

Emily blushed, having the common sense to not look at Jenica.

Before she could even reach Mark, he turned around, his head shooting up. "She's not dead." He said quietly.

Emily stepped back, sagging into her fiancee's arms.

"What?" David breathed, glancing at Jaden who was being supported by Jeff.

Mark stared down at Isis. "She's not dead."

Jenica had had enough of this. "Of COURSE, she's dead! You all are!" She shot to her feet, crossbow once more in hand. "You're all walking dead!"

"Lady, put that down before someone gets hurt." Jeff ordered gravely, stepping around Jaden. His usually pleasant, open face was contorted with anger. "I've had about enough of you."

"Jen, just listen to them." Benoit said calmly, taking a slow step towards her. "Put it down."

"They've got you blinded, all of you. They're VAMPIRES! They live off of killing US! We've been hunting this group for years and it all centers around her!" Jenica gestured towards Isis. "Everything they do is based around her! We kill her, we can kill them all."

"Okay, I've had about enough of this bitch." Jaden snarled, her fangs descending, more then ready to rip out a throat.

David's hand stayed her.

Jenica snorted her derision, letting a bolt fly at the raven haired wench. A second later she let out an ear piercing scream as her husband leapt in front of it, the bolt piercing his breast bone and embedding itself in his heart.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

"Chris!" Jenica screamed, lunging for her husband. Gasping, she kneeled down beside him, her hand moving to feel the end of the bolt. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" She felt totally helpless, unsure of what to do for the first time in years. Jenica rocked back onto her heels, staring down at him, her hands twisting the shaft, trying to work it out. "Chris…"

"You killed him."

Jenica looked up and through her tears could make out Isis. She blinked, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. "Why won't you just die?" She whispered hoarsely.

"You can't kill me, darlin'. I'm beginnin' to think not much can." Isis' voice was low, toneless. Her clothes were shredded and covered in blood but there was no other sign she'd been impaled. "You just killed yer husband though."

"I know…" Jenica whimpered, beginning to rock back and forth.

Mark was standing behind Isis, his hand on her shoulder, staring down at couple. [Beloved, you can't mean to do what you're thinking.]

She merely cocked her head to the side.

***

Emily stared at her naked husband, watching as he washed himself in the old, surprisingly still working fountain. She had removed her contacts, marveling at how well she could see without them. This was better then 20/20 vision, it was… indescribable. Though that didn't mean she wouldn't try her best later on when she had a notebook before her.

Chris didn't even seem to notice his nudity. His clothes lay cast off several yards away, torn and stained beyond repair. He splashed water on his chest, letting it run down his chiseled torso, the moon gleaming down on him.

Finally when he felt he was clean enough, he faced his wife, his luminous eyes taking her in.

Emily almost blushed, aware of how much she had changed. He had too. They both had.

***

Jaden sighed, sitting next to David on the roof of the house, watching as the two couples explored themselves, testing their newfound strengths. "If that wasn't the most complete turnabout I've ever fucking seen…"

David chuckled softly, sounding tired. "Love can do that to a person."

She stared up at him, her face contorted with confusion. "I don't understand…" One pale hand gestured out over the hills where Mark and Isis were standing, too far away to be heard.

"Amaranta had cast a spell over him."

"You knew?"

"Not until tonight."

Jaden was quiet again, almost smiling when Jeff joined them. "So what's going to happen now?"

"Who the hell knows." Jeff replied cheerfully. "This is the most fucked up thing ever, seriously. We got a shitload of dead people running around, some of us more dead then others. There's still Glenn and Shannon running loose, with Kenny boy."

"We have four Hunters in our pack now…" David put in.

"Not to mention this whole Mark deal."

"So basically, we're back to where we started?"

"Yeah, something like that, only with some new people."

"You know what this is?" David mused.

"Hmm?"

"A renaissance."

"A renai-whatty?"

"Renaissance. It means resurrection."

"Resurrection…" Jaden whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, the wind picking up a strand of her hair and blowing it across her face.

***

Sedona peered into the crystal shard, shaking her head. Things had only just begun, it was almost depressing. She waved her hand, letting the image fade away. She couldn't bear to watch anymore.

Glenn and Shannon, what a pair… they actually had the potential to last several more lifetimes, providing Humans didn't catch them.

Shannon's Fledging, Ken… now there was an interesting little morsel. If Sedona had been a few centuries younger, she would have deigned to visit him. As it was, she was certain he'd be dead in a year or two. Most likely by his Maker's own hand.

Where did they stand? Which ones would last throughout the ages? Which would fall first?

Sedona didn't know. It was so hard to tell anymore. She had watched this going on for over a decade, almost two… She was sleepy again, it was time to fall into one of her extended sleeps.

Maybe while she was sleeping, an answer would come to her. Maybe in her dreams she'd discover why the Immortals had returned to walk the earth once more.

Maybe she'd find out why just these specific Immortals…

THE END… Or is it?


End file.
